Rahne meets her birth mother
by lonewolf 83
Summary: Lady Jaye could not believe what she saw. A bit of an unofficial background on Buzzer. Kid Rahne.


**Hello trying a new style of writing and putting an old story idea to paper.**

**As always butchering the English language. This is a work of fanfiction thanks are there for Stan Lee and his crew may the man rest in peace and Jack Higgins who learned me that characters always need a background and borrowing a character and ideas. For the usual disclaimer no money made work of fanfiction. Playing in another person his sandbox. Enjoy.**

…

Rahne was a scared little kitten according to Jamie while walking to school with both Laura and Jamie. Both girls had rolled their eyes at him.

At school they played for class. Tag was fun. Rahne decided. Reverend Craig never allowed her to play.

'_you should know your place girl. And playing is a waste of time.'_ Went through her mind_. _

_She was angry with and _grateful to lady Moira

'_I will take care of you lassie.' _She had said_._

Sending you to America. Was that taking care of someone? Okay she could understand the reason but she also felt hurt that she had to leave.

'Now she had some people she actual called friends and understood her actions but she still felt a bit abandoned.

Friends and caring adults were a new concept to her everyone at the institute was nice to her.

Well except Bobby and mister Logan both called her Fido.

Mister Logan did it because of a sense of affection but Bobby was a meanie with it. He even offered to leash her up last night so Jamie and Laura could take her for a walk the next day.

When class began could not help staring at the teacher named miss Jones instead of her work. She had white blond hair and deep blue eyes unlike her.

'Miss Sinclair.' The teacher said in a crisp British accent while writing something on the board.

Rahne blushed. Had that woman eyes on the back of her head?

The rest of the class sniggered.

At recess the kids ate and played on the playground again.

When the school day was over all three walked back to the institute. Laura seemed deep in thought.

'What are you thinking about Laura?' Asked Jamie.

'Miss Jones.' She replied.

'why?' Asked Rahne.

'I might have seen her before.' Both other kids their eyes. grew.

'Can't put my finger on where since Hydra had me travel a lot.' The girl said.

'Should we ask the professor to look into it?' asked Jamie.

'Might be wise.' Said Laura.

….

Miss Jones had been surprised by the new kids especially one. Stepping inside her home she walked to the mirror and removed her glasses. A moment later a pair of contacts followed revealing deep green eyes.

When she removed the wig she wore short cropped red hair was revealed.

'Sweat heart what are you doing here?' she whispered with an Irish accent.

…..

The next day Laura told her friends not to worry according to the professor and her father every teacher was vouched for.

'still don't like it' grumbled Laura. 'I know her from somewhere and not as a bystander.'

'Than we should keep an eye on her.' Jamie said excitedly.

'Like spies?' asked Rahne not feeling comfortable with the idea.

'Yes.' Said Jamie in a happy tone. 'We can prove that we are as good as the big kids at the institute. She might be a meanie lying low'

Laura nodded. 'Might be a good idea. Just no heroics.'

Rahne and Jamie nodded they might have powers but a grown up meanie might be dangerous as miss Monroe always said plan your battles and your escape.'

At school they played tag again and really Rahne had the urge to shift and chase the others down.

In class they were going over the letter v and all three worked diligently at the sheets they got before they switched to math.

There was another two persons at the school who were interested in something. The three mutant children. Cobra commander had decide they would be the easiest to grab for Mindbender and his experiments and lady Jaye had been send to keep an eye on some of the mutants just like Flint at the high school did.

When Jaye saw Buzzer she was amazed he was sharply dressed and teaching a class of children while she pretended to be a secretary.

Buzzer had also seen someone an old flame.

….

_Cambridge 1985_

_Dick Blinken was in love. Some call it puppy love but for him it was real and Samantha might act cold but she was the youngest in the class at sixteen. The little Irish well Northern Irish girl had fought her way to a scholarship for a Catholic girl that was amazing him at seventeen had felt directly an attraction to her. The little redheaded and green eyed lass had something that appealed to him. Spunk to be precise._

_Northern Ireland. 1989_

_Having a few weeks free after having finished her studies and graduating Samantha had decided to help with the protest marsh. She wanted the insanity to stop. The way things where weren't right. So marching with her parent's and a lot of other people they went to the local council house_

_Not even before they arrived military cars stopped in front of them and when the soldiers and police came out her father told her to run._

_From a small alley she saw how some of the soldiers started firing in the crowd. This had supposed to be a peaceful protest_

_A few days later her parents were buried and the government had proclaimed that many of the protesters had carried weapons and Molotov cocktails._

_When Dick came stand beside her she gave him a look._

'_I hope I am welcome I always liked your parents.' He said._

_After the service she walked over to him and handed him a ring._

'_Sorry Dick but our paths have to split.'_

_Dick looked crestfallen before saying 'I understand.'_

'_Thank you' She said before kissing his cheek._

_Dick turned around and walked away clutching the ring in his hand._

'_Not a smart move lass even if he was a Brit.' Said a voice from behind her._

_Turning around she was faced by an old man._

'_Mister Liam.' She exclaimed before hugging him and crying on his shoulder._

_He patted her shoulder. 'So you want to fight the good fight?' He asked_

_The teared up girl nodded .'Like you not the small stuff. Can you teach me?'_

_The man smiled 'Me and some more people.' He said._

…

Lady Jaye did not understood the behaviour between Buzzer and miss Jones it almost looked like they had been friends once.

But what would a biker do with a crisp British schoolteacher friend.

She knew that Buzzer was intelligent but how did they know each other?

When she approached miss Jones at lunch she found her staring at the mutant kids who were playing at the playground.

Seating herself beside the woman she said hello she received a nod in return.

'Can I ask something?' She asked.

'You just did.' Replied the other woman

Lady Jaye laughed.

'How do you know Mister Blinken?'

'dated in college. I broke his hart.'

'why?'

'didn't work out. Is the interrogation over now?' Miss Jones asked in a cold tone.

Lady Jaye grinned and said 'for now.'

The other woman laughed and both started chatting about other topics.

…

Laura had heard the conversation while playing with her friends and classmates. This was interesting. When Rahne looked at her she mouthed later. The tree kids decided later to follow miss Jones to her home maybe they could find something out. They thought they were sneaky but their teacher spotted halfway the trip or maybe earlier according to Laura.

Their teacher smiled at them and told them to go home.

That evening The three of them went over what they knew.

'She was in college. dated mister Blinken and had training.' Said Laura.

'Training as in military?' asked Rahne

Laura nodded.

'Maybe she is a spy' Exclaimed Jamie excitedly.

'Probably former.' Said Laura. 'But I don't trust that secretary either she was fishing for information about her and mister Blinken.'

'Now you are getting paranoid.' Said a grinning Rahne.

'Well it is lifesaving you know.' Replied Laura.

…

General Hawk was telephoning With Flint and lady Jaye.

'Buzzer quite surprisingly is teaching at the primary school.' Said Lady Jaye

'Uses the name Dick Blinken might be an alias but he knows miss Jones that is Catherina Jones from college she is British and certainly not the Baroness in disguise.

'I see.' Said Hawk. 'I will have Scarlett check it out. And the children? '

'Sweet and innocent at the moment.' Laughed Lady Jaye. 'Even X-23 I think she enjoys being a real kid and Rahne is learning to be a kid. The little sweat heart.'

Hawk smiled at those words.

'Well I have it a bit harder the older kids of the institute and Brotherhood are constantly at each other throats.' Grumbled Flint. ' No problems yet but I think a fight will break out soon . I heard that Maximoff boy talking on the phone to someone. A man I think.'

Hawk frowned at his words and said. 'I see. Well keep me posted'

'Will do sir.' Chorused his soldiers in union before hanging up.

Walking out of his office he smiled at the redheaded women in a wheelchair with a leg in a cast.

'Scarlett I got some information that can help us.'

…..

The next day three little mutants just played on the playground they were a bit tired of playing spy and that the adults did not believed them.

Miss Jaye and mister Blinken sat beside each other having monitoring duty..

'Never saw you as a teacher. Lady Jaye said to Buzzer.

'was one once.' He replied.

'so which college you attended?' she asked.

'that would be telling.' He said with a smile.

Lady Jaye laughed. 'Dumb biker my ass.'

'Don't spread it around it might hurt my rep.' Buzzer replied.

….

'O hello Scarlett.' Psych-out said. before continuing eating.

'Hi.' the woman said. 'Sorry for disturbing your meal.'

'No problem. Want to plan a session?' he asked

The woman shook her head. 'Just a question do you know a man named Dick Blinken?'

'I heard of him a former left wing sociology professor at Cambridge.'

'Cambridge.' replied Scarlett disbelieve in her voice.

'yes never met him but I have friends over there. Want some more info about him?'

Scarlett smiled and said 'Please do.'

Psyche-out chuckled before continuing eating.

…..

At night the bell rang at a small house on the outskirts of town. The owner opened the door while hiding the gun she had in her hand.

When she opened the door she had to laugh at the sight there was Dick with a bunch of flowers and a bottle of wine.

'Hello Samantha care for a nice evening? For old time's sake.'

She smiled and pulled him inside.

…

Duncan finally had the opportunity to capture a few mutants his father and Cobra command did not trust that dumb Dreadnok to do a good job and deliver. So when Jean asked if he could help her bring the three brats home he saw his chance to prove himself to his father and mother and increase their and his own prestige with Cobra command. Mindbender would be very thankful. It would help his mother her position greatly and he would be rid of that prude.

'Sorry but I got a call and have to pick something up.' He said in a apologising voice.

'We understand.' Said Jean with a smile on her face behind her Rahne and Jamie nodded while Laura frowned.

'_Jean Red alert. 'She thought_ towards Jean.

'_Don't worry.'_ Jean sent back trying to assure her.

Laura folded her arms in frustration.

Her fears were real when the car entered a warehouse and they were met by people in the uniform of Cobra, three to be exact and a blond woman.

'Thanks Jean.' she muttered. Before a damper was placed on her neck and she was dragged to a giant magnet. A moment later she hung against it.

'Don't walk away.' said the blond woman while cackling

…

Miss Jones had a bad feeling about that kid driving the kids home and her instincts where a honed weapon so without thinking she mounted her bike and raced after them.

When she saw them pull in a warehouse she knew things where up

Riding in a nearby alley she disembarked a moment later she had opened her saddlebag and opened the secret compartment it had.

'always have an insurance for yourself.' She whispered taking out a pistol and a magazine checking the weapon What she was going to do would raise questions with the kids if they saw her with the wig, contacts and glasses so she removed all of them.

Sneaking around she found a window through which she could see without being seen. A blond woman was gloating over the kids and that redhead teen. Beside the woman stood that boy that drove the car with a smirk on his face

'_four of them five if I count the kid.'_ She thought to herself

'_Dampers around the kids and redhead teen their necks._

_No automatics. That is something, guess they did not want to get attention.'_

Smiling she made her way to the front door.

…..

The Baroness was gloating. That boy had delivered unlike Buzzer. But wat should expect from such a dumb man.

Masquerading him as a teacher was one of Zartan his dumbest ideas.

Breaking things was all he was good for.

A moment later the front door was pushed open and a redheaded woman stepped inside.

'Sorry needed a place hide from the rain. She said with an Irish accent

'Which rain?' one of the soldiers looking outside it was a sunny day.

'A rain of bullets.' She said pulling out a gun and shot the three Cobra soldiers through their heads with it.

'Kidnapping kids is a bit low isn't it?' she said to Duncan and the Baroness while glaring.

Both nodded.

'Well I am in a gallant mood release the kids.'

The Baroness used the remote in her hand and a moment later the dampers and the magnet where deactivated.

'Outside kids now!' ordered the red haired woman.

The mutants did as they were told after they had removed the dampers.

'Where I come from we have a certain punishment for people like you.' The woman said. Both the Baroness and Duncan looked fearful.

Not a second later two shots were fired making both fall the woman had shot both of them through one of their kneecaps.

'don't touch those kids again.' The woman said. 'This is your last warning.'

Both that had been shot nodded.

…..

'You mean that both of you let yourself being intimidated by a single woman' Yelled Cobra commander. 'where was your backup?'

'Dead sir.' Replied Duncan.

'Dead?'

'When she walked in she shot all three of them straight through the head.' Added the Baroness. 'Probably an former member of the IRA by how she shot us.'

'I see.' said Cobra commander. 'contact Buzzer And find out who she is.' He ordered Zartan. The man nodded.

…

At the moment Buzzer had other ideas as his girlfriend slept peacefully with an protective or would that be possessive arm around him. He smiled at the curled up to him redhead. He heard his phone go off gently he removed her arm while she looked at him with bleary eyes.

He put a finger to his lips. She nodded while listening

'Hey boss. The Baroness has been shot through the kneecaps by a redheaded woman. No the only one at the school that can handle weapons are the security, janitor and that Joe bitch and there isn't working any redhead there. The words that came from the other side did not sound happy.

'I keep my eyes open Zartan.' He said before hanging up.

'Only your eyes?' Asked Samantha with a grin.

'Well I only have eyes for you luv. Thanks for humiliating that bitch.'

….

"She used the backdoor and waited somewhere till we were picked up by dad.' Said Laura. ' She looked familiar almost like an older version of you Rahne.

Both Jean who had been invited to the meeting and Rahne nodded.

'She sounded like you Rahne only a bit different.' Added Jamie

'Probably Irish.' Rahne said. 'But there are no Irish women here in the neighbourhood. So why help us?'

'Rahne do you know any of your family?' Asked Jean

The young girl shook her head.

'Father Craig said that my mother was a whore.'

'What if the woman was family of you?' Laura asked 'It might make sense that even on the run she would check on you sometimes.'

Jamie nodded.

'But why did they not take me in then?' Asked Rahne.

'Because I think to know who miss Jones is.

'What do you mean?' Asked Jean not being aware of the kids their investigation.

'They call her the most notorious hitwoman of the IRA. The woman with a thousand faces' One of the two protégées of a man named Liam Devlin

A high ranking IRA member in the second world war it was rumoured he assisted the Germans as a soldier of fortune. Many in HYDRA loathed him but admired his skills. What I know about her. Well she escaped from prison two years ago.'

'I see.' Said Xavier who just had come in. 'a bit troubling but she is laying low I think.'

'Yes sir.' Said Laura.

'Well let sleeping dogs sleep. She helped us.'

All students nodded.

….

'Sir we might have a hit.' Said Scarlett to general Hawk while he walked into the office

She showed him a picture of a clean shaven Buzzer wearing a suit with a red haired girl beside him which had her arm around his shoulder both were smiling.

'Dick Blinken former professor of sociology at Cambridge.

Known to have had only one girlfriend in his time there and the Brits are interested in her.'

'Why?' asked Hawk

Pointing at the girl Scarlett said.

'Meet escaped prisoner Samantha Conner IRA member their most notorious hitwoman.

They call her the woman with a thousand faces. When they brought her to the courthouse she overpowered the guards and ran.'

'I see.'

'She doesn't seems the type to join the Dreadnoks or Cobra. More idealist then a mercenary.' Said Scarlett

'Maybe for safety?' Said Hawk 'Or money for the cause.'

At that moment Scarlett her phone rang.

She picked it up and a short conversation followed. A smile came on her face.

Hawk raised an eyebrow while waiting till the call was ended.

'It seems we lost the Baroness and another Cobra asset but both where shot through one of their kneecaps when they were arrested there also were three dead Cobra soldiers who were shot through the head. According to my contact it was done by a red headed woman. The asset raved about that Irish red haired bitch.'

'Well let's find said woman then.' said Hawk

…..

Rahne was playing at the playground during recess her head hadn't been into the lessons but she had finished them anyway.

'_Was miss Jones really family of her_?' She asked herself.

'_If she was good in dressing up and acting it could be her. But how could she find out if Laura was right?_' Miss Jones sat beside Mister Blinken and laughed at something he said while he had smile on his face.

It seemed that they were enjoying themselves.

She sneaked towards the bench were the two teachers were sitting on.

'Me directing the school play Dick be serious.' Laughed Miss Jones in her crisp British accented voice.

'I am you would be great at it can't you see yourself directing Shakespeare or Dickens with them?' Mister Blinken.

'No deal Dick.' She replied.

Mr. Blinken pouted at her.

When she saw his face she smiled at him.

'No Dick.'

'Please. Otherwise I get saddled with it.' he pleaded with a soft whine trying to break her resolve.

'We could do it together?' Miss Jones said.' Gives us more time together.'

She smirked at him.

'Yes and an audience that doesn't need two sappy teachers in front of them.' Mr. Blinken said.

Now Rahne listened closely she heard that mister Blinken also had a faint British accent. But what meant sappy she should ask one of the older girls at the institute what it meant.

…..

'We got new information sweet heart.' Flint said to Lady Jaye when she arrived in the home they used while he greeted her with a kiss after saying that.

'O. We do?' She said.

'Mine first he showed her a picture of a younger Buzzer and a red haired woman that could pass for an adult Rahne.

'Meet former professor of sociology Dick Blinken and his ex-girlfriend

Samantha Conner IRA member who escaped from prison two year ago. One of the most dangerous hitwoman from them they suspect she shot three Cobra soldier through the head and The Baroness and Duncan Matthews through the kneecaps a few days ago.'

'Well there doesn't work a redheaded woman at the school.' Remarked Lady Jaye. 'Or nearby and should her accent not be obvious?'

'Well she is called the woman with a thousand faces. A disguise and undercover specialist.'

Lady Jaye tapped her finger to her lips. "Did she attend Cambridge.'

'Yes history, sociology and literature and she was sixteen when she started and what becomes of her a notorious IRA hitwoman.' Flint said.

'Then I think to know who she is.' Lady Jaye said.

'How do you think you know who she is?' Asked Flint.

'A crisp British accent and she and Buzzer are close.' Said his girlfriend.

….

At the moment said woman was lying in her bed staring at her lover.

'We could run away together.' Buzzer said.

'We would be on the run for the rest of our lives.' Replied Samantha.

'Cobra and the Dreadnoks have a far reach.'

Buzzer nodded. 'Don't forget the reach of Destro and the Baroness. You shot her she will want revenge.'

'For now we are safe.' She whispered. 'And I can see our little girl.'

'Our little girl?' Buzzer asked before his eyes grew.

'I won't call that lying shit her father just a donor.' She said.' I was hunting a traitor in Scotland and pretended to be a whore so for one night I slept with a man. Got pregnant. Turned out to be a reverend and a hypocrite when I got into jail our girl was send to him she was abused by him.' she said with tears in her eyes.

Buzzer embraced her and said.

'I am happy that you call her my father. But I like some more children.'

She laughed and made sure she sat atop of him.

Buzzer vowed to himself to find that idiot and kill him himself if Samantha wasn't faster as him.

…

Rahne had found Rouge after school reading in the game room.

'Rouge can I ask you something?'

'Sure.' said the older girl.

'What means sappy?'

Rouge laughed. Rahne looked confused at her.

"It means that they are sweet on each other kiddo. You know what that means?'

Rahne shook her head.

'They like each other a lot and are in love.'

Rahne eyes grew to the size of saucers and blushed

'Oh.' She mumbled before fleeing the room.

Rouge laughed at the retreating kid.

In her room Rahne sat down on her bed

'_Where Mister Blinken and miss Jones her parents?'_ She thought to herself.

….

The next day Rahne offered to help clean up the classroom after all other kids had left both Jamie and Laura had raised their eyes at this.

So when all other children had left and while she had left she asked.

'Mummy did I do good at father Craig.' In Gaelic.

The blond woman smiled while Mister Blinken walked in.

' Dick you lost that bet she is smart." Said miss Jones.

The man laughed

'And as an answer young lady. No you should have gone to the policemen and told them what was happening to you while by your donor.' She said in a clear Irish accent.

After putting the watering can down she rushed over to her mother and hugged her.

'Mummy.' She whispered

'Yes Rahne.' Said her mother while stroking her hair.

For the first time in years mother and daughter were truly united.

Buzzer loved this sight. Both his girls were together again.

….

The reunion had ended with being brought home by her mother and stepfather.

When they saw the institute both smiled.

'Wish we could take you with us Rahne.' Said her daddy. 'But we can't some things are going on at the moment.' Her mother nodded solemnly.

'Sorry that I am bad.' The girl whispered.

'You are not bad sweetie, but in danger and we like to keep you safe.' Her mother added.

The girl nodded before getting out and picking up her backpack.'

'Bye. See you tomorrow.' She whispered.

Both her parents waved at her while she walked through the gates of the institute.

…

The next day all three were brought to school by miss. Monroe.

'Have a fun day.' She said while the kids exited the car

'Bye.' Called all three before running to the entrance of the school through the rain.

'In the school Rahne barely could fight her shift she wanted to find her mummy and daddy. While the other children went to the classrooms she went searching she found them talking with miss Jaye. Before she knew it she rushed in her daddy's arms.

'Well good morning to you young lady.' He said while picking her up.

Both women smiled at the sight.

'Rahne we have a new rule for you and the other children of the institute.' Her mummy said.

Rahne nodded

'If trouble starts find miss Jaye and tell her.'

'Ok. The girl said. 'I tell them'.'

'Good girl.' said miss Jaye with a smile. and tell the older kids to go to mister Faireborn if trouble starts there.

…..

'Report please." General Hawk said through his phone.

'Well miss Jones is Samantha Conner.' Said Lady Jaye and she indeed shot those Cobra soldiers and the Baroness and that boy.'

'Wish she had aimed higher with that bitch.' Grumbled Flint.

'She admitted it to me today it seems that Rahne is her daughter.'

'I see.' Said Hawk. ' She was protecting her daughter then is Buzzer the father?'

'No more like stepfather sir. She and Buzzer have restarted their old relationship and are planning to get Buzzer away from Cobra and the Dreadnoks. Buzzer has orders to find her and capture the mutant kids, Cobra commander thought that they were the easiest to grab. They told Rahne that if trouble started she and the other children have to come to me. I told her to warn the older kids to go to Flint in the case of trouble starting.'

' Well he might not be the only one Maximoff is excited about something.' Added Flint. And thanks Jaye now they will be watching me as a hawk'

Both Lady Jaye and General Hawk laughed at that.

'Okay lady and gent keep me posted.'

'Yes sir.' Both said

…..

That night at dinner Rahne was quieter as usual this was noted by Bobby.

"Hey Fido, the cat finally got your tong.'

' Shut up Bobby.' She growled. 'Can I have everyone's attention please?'

Everyone at the table fell silent Rahne never had done this.'

'Got a warning from my mummy and yes Laura that is miss Jones.'

'I knew it!.' exclaimed Jamie excitedly.

'Please continue Rahne.' Said the professor.

'There is trouble brewing Cobra is after us. So if trouble starts Jamie, Laura and I have to find miss Jaye and tell her, the older kids have to go and tell a mister Faireborn. They are soldiers sent to keep an eye on us they are from a unit called G.I. something.'

'G.i. Joe Fido the best of the best from all branches and services. To get in you have to be invited Said Wolverine. 'Counter terrorism mostly and fighting idiot groups like Hydra and Cobra. Nick Fury would love to get anyone of them for Shield.'

'But you and miss Jones look nothing alike.' Said miss Monroe.

'Her real name is Samantha Conner.' Said Rahne.

'Haven't heard that name for a while.' Said the professor.

'Care to enlighten us Chuck.' Asked Wolverine.

'Former student at Cambridge has three degrees comes from northern Ireland. Went off the grid after her studies.'

'She joined the IRA, My grandparents were shot during a protest march without the soldiers getting punished. She escaped two year ago from prison.' Added Rahne.

'Should we not call the police professor?' asked Scott. 'She seems dangerous.'

'Don't you dare? I don't want to go back to reverend Craig!' Yelled Rahne

' What do you mean child.' Asked miss Monroe.

'He and lady Moira are in a fight over my custody.' The girl whispered.

'Better a reverend then a terrorist Fido.' Said Bobby for once being seriously.

'Somebody that wants to burn you at the stake to hide his own indiscretions and failures and call you a wicked person on a daily basis or an idealistic mummy? I rather go on the run with mummy and daddy then get back to him!' Rahne said before storming of

Bobby face showed shock as did most faces around the table.

'Rahne never told this because it is very personal. Please if she wants to talk about it she will, but don't pry.' Said the professor.

Everyone at the table nodded.

…..

'Tomax and Xamot had called a meeting of Cobra command.'

The Commander intrigued by this had agreed.

'We apologise.'

'For this hasty'

'Meeting.'

'But we have some information.'

'That can compromise.'

'the operation.'

'in Bayville.' The twins said.

'I see and what is said information.' Asked the commander.

'This.' The twins said handling out files.

'After a moment Zartan started to laugh and said.' Dumb biker my ass but who is the lady?'

"That is the bitch that shot me!.' Exclaimed the Baroness.

'Samantha Conner.'

'Buzzer his only love at Cambridge.'

'Joined The IRA.'

'After her parents were killed.'

'During a protest.'

'They call her.'

'The woman.'

' With.'

'A thousand faces.'

'Escaped two years.'

'Ago from prison.' Said Tomax and Xamot

'According to this information she has a daughter.' Said Destro.

'Indeed Rahne Sinclair one of the mutants at the institute said Cobra commander. Find out if Buzzer has hooked up with her again. She might be an asset to us.

'After I break her kneecaps.' Growled the Baroness.

'Now, now you went after her daughter my dear.' Said Destro. ' She seems to be a mama bear.'

'With a nice taste in bullets.' Grinned Zartan. 'This kitty has claws and guns and I bet some boom. I will contact Buzzer to grab the girl first.'

'That might not be wise.'

'What if.'

' She is.'

' His daughter?' said the twins.

'And they.'

'Have become.'

' A family.'

'Wise words. Send Torch and Ripper to capture her.' Said Cobra commander.

'I go with them myself.' Zartan said with a frown on his face .

…..

Scot walked early into their English class together with Jean.

'Mister Faireborn.' Scott asked.

'I expected the meeting.' Said their teacher with a chuckle.

Jean sniggered and said. 'Could you stop quoting Shakespeare in your mind?'

'Nope.' Replied. 'Bit of privacy for my thoughts miss Grey.'

'Yes sir.' She said with a chuckle.

'Can you do something about miss Jones.' Asked Scott.

'Actually no she is cooperating with us. Even got the Cobra asset there willing to work with us.'

'But she is a terrorist!.' Exclaimed Jean.

'I thinks she prefers the term soldier.' Replied mister Faireborne. 'I don't agree with her reasoning but she never bombed anything. She did it face to face and at the moment we need every hand on deck.'

'But she is a killer!' Said Scott.

'So am I.' Replied their teacher.

'But you are a soldier.' Exclaimed Jean.

'I am. But you didn't listen. We need al hands on deck. With all the groups planning I have rather an experienced hitwoman off the IRA on my side then a bunch of inexperienced kids '

Scott started to protest but was stopped by a hand raised by his teacher.

'Why do you think miss Jaye told Rahne to tell you that have you have to come to me or her?'

Scott and Jean thought about that for a moment.

'You only skirmish with the Brotherhood. Actual combat is different. And I can assure you being a lab rat is not a nice live.' Said mister Faireborn.

'Is that a threat.' Asked Jean feat clear in her voice.

'No a warning to watch your actions. My unit includes mutants but there are many people who would love to experiment on you or them.' Said mister Faireborn.

Both Jean and Scott nodded before taking their seats.

….

A young native American greenshirt ran in the office off Scarlet.

'Ma'am, I might have something about the Bayville mission.' She said while clutching some papers to her chest.

When she saw general Hawk who had been chatting with said woman she almost dropped her papers giving him a salute.

'At ease Gizmo.' Said the general.

'While it might cost me my job sir, I find this important.' The young woman said

Hawk smiled at probably the youngest greenshirt. 'You were recommend Gizmo and I saw your file.'

'Thank you sir. I was contacted by some friends that Trask and Martins are ordering parts again which can be used to build a sentinel.'

Scarlett raised an eyebrow and asked. 'Sentinel?'

'Giant mutant killing robot. Cost us an entire regiment of soldiers and scientist's Gizmo is one of the three survivors the other two are on the run.'

Scarlett mouth felt open when she heard that

'Both are class A bigots.' Added Gizmo. 'and willing to do anything to end the mutant threat, or rather anything they seem unfit to belong to society' For a moment she looked sad before her face hardened.

'Sir I request to work with Hi-tech on this he might see something that I missed."

'Granted I will alert Lady Jaye and Flint.' The general said.'

'A copy of the purchases they made and were they were sent to ma'am.' Gizmo said.

' Good girl. Praised Scarlett. 'No go find Hi-tech and take your info with you.'

' Yes ma'am, sir.' She said before leaving the office.

When the young woman left Scarlett turned to general Hawk. Do I want to know why her file was redacted?'

Hawk smiled.

'Bit funny actually because she is the only greenshirt that got her own name as a codename. Gizmo was trained by a group in the government to be their elite rescue asset they were quite disappointed she was a girl instead of a boy when she was born. When the group was arrested the government didn't know what to do with a teenage girl with the skills of a doctor and an engineer. Gizmo was placed with the third research group a group containing scientists and soldiers researching way's to battle hostile mutants. One day two get so angry that their plan "Sentinel." Did not got approval that they activated their prototypes. They ran while the rest of the research group and the regiment protecting it fought to the dead to stop those things. General Abrahams asked if I could take her into G.I. Joe.' he told Scarlett.

'My God.' Exclaimed Scarlett. 'But you said doctor and engineer. To what I know rescue troops are medics not doctors and an engineer?'

'Her original trainers took her training a bit further in the medical field and for mechanical she is a technopath and heals fast.'

'I see.' Said Scarlett while vowing to be very nice to the young woman in the future.

…

Miss Jones and mister Bliken were seated beside miss Jaye. saw Rahne while she was playing and they were chatting. Mummy and miss Jaye laughed at something that daddy said,

It was how do you say it? She pondered for a moment till she remembered the word surreal. She had a mommy and a daddy, both had said that they could not get public yet. Both had looked sad about it.

They wanted her safe they told her and they were working to become a family.

Maybe mummy could deal with father Craig? Rahne mused. Her donor, mummy had explained what the word meant surely would not like her or daddy showing up.

For now she played on the monkey bars. When the bell rang she could not help herself and ran to her mummy and gave her a hug.

'Why thank you miss Sinclair.' Her mummy said in that crisp British accent.

Rahne smiled at her taking her hand and her daddy's to while walking inside with them.

….

Gizmo and Hi-tech had delivered thought a smiling General Hawk.

According to Gizmo Trask and Martins had made some alterations not much but definitely not good to go up against. Hi-tech had also pointed out some flaws. The good thing that the two geniuses had done was developing some things to fight them, Hi-tech had grumbled that they should be tested first while Gizmo said that it might have to become field testing.

Duke had yoked they should change Gizmo her codename to MacGyver because he had lost his daughter.

This made all in the room laugh even Beachhead had laughed.

Hawk had laughed when the two geniuses left the room, they were bickering like an old married couple.

…

'Well that is interesting.' Said Zartan from a side street where he and Torch and Ripper could see the playground of the school.

'How so Zartan?' Asked Torch,

'That little redhead we have to capture hugged the teacher and took Buzzer his hand to.'

'Why is that important?' Asked Ripper.

'Do you like a chainsaw through your limbs?' Asked Zartan

"No. Seems kind of painful.' Replied Ripper.

'What do you know brain cells can grow.' Mocked Zartan

'Boss?' Asked Torch in confusion.

'Buzzer is playing house with his girlfriend and her daughter.'

'Why would he do that?' Asked an confused Torch.

'Do I have to spell everything out for you two.' Asked Zartan

"No boss we can both read and write a little.' Said Ripper.

Zartan could not help himself but he started to laugh. Until he saw something land that he believed could only exist in cartoons.

'Mutants surrender and be ready to be terminated.' It boomed

' O, Sh###.' Yelled Zartan. 'Let's go help Buzzer boy's.' He said while starting his bike.

…..

In class the children were listening to miss Jones her storytelling it was about a cat wearing boots Laura liked cats and she liked the story so far.

Beside her Rahne seemed restless.

Laura smiled at that it had probably to do with that the girl wanted to cuddle up against miss Jones and having some mommy time.

She giggled at the idea of a shifted Rahne cuddling with their teacher.

Rahne gave her a confused look.

'Mutants surrender and be ready to be terminated.' Said an electronic voice at a booming voice.

'I guess story time is over.' She grumbled.

Around her the other children started to panic.

"Okay children everyone calm down. Rahne go to miss Jaye after you warned her come back here, Jamie and Laura stay here the rest go to Classroom 5 okay.

Rahne shifted to her wolf form and ran out of the open door

….

Blinken looked at the security guard beside him.'

'You go to miss Jones. She might have some things hidden away.'

'Okay I just hope there aren't other mutants hiding at this school. The man replied.

Walking to the closet he had told the kids to stay away he broke the lock before he removed it his chainsaw and a belt with ammunition and a pistol were revealed. Putting he chainsaw on his desk he started to remove his jacket and tie. Looking at the principal and the kids he ordered.' stay here.' The principal nodded.

After that he left the room and ran to Samantha her classroom he saw Rahne run towards it being followed by lady Jaye and the janitor.

Rahne was the first in the room when he saw Samantha had removed her disguise and was busy ripping a poster from the wall.

By the window Laura. Was peaking outside a moment later she cursed 'I thought they had destroyed all information on those things.'

'Which things?' asked Lady Jaye while accepting a gun from Samantha

'A project that was too dangerous to put into production. They call it a Sentinel. When it was developed the project was cancelled because it cost the army an entire regiment and research group to stop three of those things. Even Hydra found them impractical.'

"Sh##.' Grumbled the janitor who had taken a gun from Samantha while they heard what Laura said.'

The security guard looked grim while taking another gun and checking it.'

Meanwhile Catharine had pulled some bottles filled with some powder and a small jerry can and a bag of rags from her hidey hole.

The janitor smirked when he saw that and started to fill the bottles with the gasoline from the jerry can while Catherine stuffed the rags in them after a few minutes there were ten bombs.

"Never saw you as a demolition expert miss Jones.' Grinned the janitor said.

' IRA training. Didn't like to have live explosives around children and I almost never worked with it.' Said Samantha with her Irish accent.'

'The name is Martin and I think Catherina Jones is not your real name.'

'Samantha Conner.' Replied Samantha.

'Paul.' introduced the security guard.

From miss Jaye her pocket came a voice. 'G.I. Joe command to Lady Jaye do you receive us?'

Pulling a headset from her pocket that she put on she replied. 'Loud and clear general.'

'The reinforcements their ETA 15 minutes give me a site rep.'

' One Sentinel, five fighters on our side three mutant kids so far we know and large group of terrified kids.'

A moment later a reply came.

'evacuate. And covering fire''

Yes sir." Replied Lady Jaye.

'Buzzer go to the other kids take Samantha with you.' Ordered Lady Jaye.

'Rahne, Laura and Jamie go to the basement.' All five nodded. if you leave the school with the kids we will give covering fire when necessary.' All five nodded

Martin threw Laura a key the girl caught it before she left with the three kids.

…..

Outside the school police cars and other emergency services had arrived. Bystanders looked in awe at the gigantic robot.

'New law enforcement?' Grumbled the local chief of police.' I would not allow such a thing to sweep the street with a broom.'

Around him sounded nervous laughter.

'Lock and load boys and girls. Because Rosie her big brother is getting inpatient.' Around him some officers kept chuckling.

Then the side door of the school opened a man with a ponytail looked towards the robot and gave a hand signal a moment later the principal led the children out of the school the man that had given the signal walked beside the group carrying a chainsaw on his back and a pistol in his hand.

The robot ignored the children until the last came of them and a red haired woman came out.

The robot turned it giant head toward a girl.

'Latent mutant detected. Prepare to be terminated.' It said while raising one of his arms.

The small girl froze in fear before the woman pushed her inside and she started to shoot.

From a class window also came gunfire and to his surprise some homemade explosives.

The robot ignored them and shot at the girl, but she was saved by the woman who took the blast full on.

A moment later she crumbled to the ground.

'Samantha!' Yelled the man that was beside the group while he ran to her.

Kneeling beside her he held her while she seemed to mumble some words.'

…..

'Little Sally Blevins could not believe what that giant robot had said was she a mutant. The small girl with pigtails had screamed when she was pushed out of the way by miss Jones.

Even the principal had not believed that the redheaded woman was miss Jones until she started to talk in that crisp voice of her. It had made her giggle miss Jones must be really good at dress up she had thought.

When they were ordered to form a line she had been scared what if that big robot would shoot at them. Mister Blinken had smiled at her and said that everything would become ok.

Sally liked Mister Blinken, he made miss Jones laugh.

According to Sally miss Jones had forgotten how to laugh and like her class mates she thought that their teacher needed someone to learn to laugh again.

And now she sat here against a wall her knees pulled to her chest sobbing and waiting for this horrible dream to end.

…..

The three in the classroom heard Mr. Blinken scream. They knew something had gone wrong.

'Martin the greying janitor made a cross gesture before picking up one of the bombs.

Picking up a lighter he said. 'covering fire?'

Before Lady Jaye could answer she heard the sound of engines and saw three motorcycles racing towards the Sentinel.

'Well some people can be heroes.' She said with a smile. 'covering fire in thirty seconds boys.'

…..

Zartan mentally cursed. If he ever found the asshole that thought that building things like this was a good idea he would kill him himself. Scratch that he would give them to Buzzer. Hurting small children was even lower as he would go.

Firing his gun he saw Ripper and Torch pull out their favourite weapons.

When all three had hit the legs of the cartoon reject they made a sharp turn and did it again.'

'Humans I am no threat to you.' The massive machine said.

'yeah right tin can. Growled Zartan.

From out of the corner of his eye he saw Buzzer placing the body of his girlfriend on the ground. He saw Buzzer remove his chainsaw from his back when he turned around Zartan felt a shiver going down his spine when Buzzer started his chainsaw. The look in the man his eyes was murderous.

With a roar he thought Buzzer could never make he charged the robot.

"Buzzer! Don't.' He yelled.

…..

Buzzer carefully placed Samantha on the ground.

While coughing blood she smiled at him.

'I am sorry Dick. Sorry for a lot of things, but were I am not sorry for is that we had the days.' With her final strength she reached her arm up and pulled him in a final kiss.

Buzzer felt tears fell down his face while he placed her body back on the ground.

Rising from the ground he turned he released a snarl when he saw that useless tin can. With practised ease he placed his chainsaw in his hands a moment later it was alive and with a roar he didn't know he had in himself he charged the sentinel.

Faintly he heard Zartan yell something but he ignored it.

When he reached the sentinel he cleaved in one of the legs of the junk pile to be.

…..

'Covering fire. No grenades, aim for the head' Said Lady Jaye.

'Three, two, one.' Counted Paul.

A second later bullets flew to distract the sentinel.

The sentinel seemed not to be distracted by both assaults.

Around the area people looked fearful until they heard a song being played

"Keep your motor running.' Sounded through the air. a moment later the Sentinel was being shot at by two helicopters with some strange weapons.

'Unable to repair. Systems at 45 percent defence shield is shut down.'

Not a moment later Buzzer felled the sentinel and after that he ran to the head of the robot and sawed the head in half.

'Nothing more as scrap iron.' He said with a sad smile.

When he saw Lady Jaye look at him he mouthed. 'Watch over Rahne.' Before he holstered his chainsaw and sat behind Zartan on his bike after that they took off.

…

At Bayville high it was a usual day. Alvers and Summers were bickering in class. Dukes ate half of the cafeteria food and Tolansky was still working for the most smelling student award.

At recess they entire school going kids and teachers were surprised when a group of armed men and women entered..

'What is the meaning of this.' Yelled Robert Kelly a moment later he got his answer with a bullet making a hole in his head.

'Gather the mutants.' Ordered the man that had shot the principal.

The students looked frightened and when both Cyclops and Avalanche tried to use their powers they failed.

'Not so strong now are you.' Mocked one of the masked man before he knocked Avalanche out with the butt of his rifle.

'Leave them alone!' Yelled Taryn. A moment later her life was ended by a bullet.

'Any more heroes or volunteers.' Asked the leader of the group who were laughing.

'Yes we do.' Said a new voice turning around the leader of the group was met by a blond man in uniform. Raising an eyebrow he said 'Really?'

'Yo Joe.' Called the man. a moment later a group of soldiers charged in

The terrorist group saw that they were outnumbered and most of them laid down their weapons.

One of the few that not laid down their weapons yelled .'I am not going back to jail. A second later a bullet send him to answer to saint Peter.

'Target down.'

'Thanks Low light.' Replied Duke.

….

Rahne sat on her bed while most of the mansion were shocked about the attack on Bayville high while she, Jamie and Laura were forgotten.

It was of course a sad day two murders for nothing. She had asked Scott if she could attend her mother her funeral.

The other mutant had smiled and told her that would not be a good idea.

Rahne had looked at him if he had grown a second head.

Professor Xavier was more accommodating. He even went with her to Ireland.

…

'You mean that the devil spawn is finally in my grasp again? Asked reverend Craig.

'Yes honey..' replied Ellen Jones. 'Soon that girl will be on a pyre.'

'Wonderful.' The man said.' One less piece of blasphemy on the world.'

'of course.' Said the woman before kissing the man.

…..

Around the institute many were wary of Rahne.

The girl had been angry and that was a new emotion for the girl.

Kurt and Bobby had tried to cheer her op but the only thing they got was a sad smile and. 'Thanks lads.'

Now Rahne sat beside professor Xavier in a church in Belfast. Before the ceremony began a man and a woman sad beside the two of them.

'Hello Moira. 'Said Xavier.

'Hello Charles.' Replied the woman.

' Daddy.' Exclaimed Rahne before hugging the man.

'Hello little lady.' Said the man with a sad smile.

The ceremony was short it focused on the time that Samantha had not taken on the weapons and the time after. Rahne cried her mother would have be so much more if there had not been a war.

'I am looking for Rahne Sinclair.' Yelled a female voice.

'Miss this is a house of God and we are conducting a funeral. Please show some respect.' Said the priest.

'Of course I will show my respect after the girl is removed.' The woman said after taking Rahne her arm and dragging her outside.

Daddy!' was the last call most in the church heard while Rahne was dragged outside.

…..

After the funeral Buzzer sat on a bench staring into nothing.

'A hard thing. Losing your love.' Said a familiar voice.

'Destro.' Acknowledged Buzzer.

The other man seated himself beside him.

'She was a woman to fight for.'Destro said.

'She was.' Replied Buzzer. 'She fought for wat she believed was right.'

'Never dealt much with the IRA but her reputation said one thing. Never gown for pakso.'

Buzzer grinned. 'Never wanted to do bombing if you faced her you knew it.'

Destro nodded before asking.

'Are you going back to the Dreadnocks?'

'First I have to look after my daughter.' Replied Buzzer.

…..

Rahne disliked miss Ellen she preached about the virtues of living with father Craig. She had smelled him on her and demanded another social worker. The response was a slap. And a reprimand to behave.

Rahne had curled op in a ball when they had left the ferry.

Now she was back with father Craig and even not in her old room.

The basement was cold and damp and she heard the groaning and moaning from upstairs.

'Celibate?' she mumbled to herself while trying to remove the collar she was chained with to the wall

…..

'I am sorry Lady Jaye.' said Tuck through the phone.. 'The man has custody of her.'

'He tried to place her on a pyre.' Exclaimed the woman.

'I know but he has powerful friends.' Said her British counterpart. 'Our hands are tied. Not that we aren't watching but for now we have to wait.'

Lady Jaye thanked Tuck before ending the call.

She prayed silently that Rahne would be all right.

…

In Kinross the locals noticed a group of bikers looking around.

'Probably touring.' Said the owner of the pub. Most of his regular costumers agreed.

'haven't seen little Rahne yet. Heard father Craig got custody of her again.' Said one woman.

'Poor girl, Who ever gave custody to him should be on the pyre instead of her.' Added a man.

'I bet she will be on a pyre soon. And the cops will stand aside watching.' Said the owner of the pub.

…

That night the words of the man came true Rahne was dragged by a mob to a pyre that was ready to be lit and like the words of the pub owner nobody was there for her.

Until the sound of motorcycles were heard.

In front of the mob the bikers who had been in town stopped and most of them pulled guns from their pockets.

'What is going on? We are doing God's work.' Demanded Father Craig beside him stood the social worker holding the chain that was linked to the collar around Rahne her neck

'More like destroying the evidence from your wicked sins.' Replied one of the bikers.

Reverend Craig his face became red with anger. 'I am a man of God.'

'More a man of sin.' Was the reply.

The mob was quietly listening to the exchanged words.

'Killing a girl who's donor you are? Using a woman who you fuck to get custody of her again. Burning her on a pyre to hide your one sins..'

Reverend Craig was grabbed by a pair of the bikers and dragged to the pyre.

Beside him the same went for the woman that had helped him to get Rahne ready for her own burning.

'Zarnya please take Rahne away.' The teen nodded. and released the girl from the collor and taking her away.

'So you want to see somebody being burned?' asked the leader of the bikers.

'Well then I have to oblige.' He said with a smirk. A moment later he threw a bottle with a burning rag at the pyre who lighted in a burst of flames .

…..

Zanya held the crying girl in her arms. She heard the whispered words of thank you over and over again. For her own thirst of violence she wanted to be at the pyre watching that monsters being burned.

But she understood Buzzer, this girl needed somebody and most of the Dreadnocks weren't into parenting or being a big sibling.

She stroked the head of the small girl that was curled up to her.

'It's going to be okay baby.' She whispered into the girl her hair.

'Really?' mumbled the small crying girl.

'Yes.'.

….

Laura and Jamie ran to the school they were late.

When they entered the classroom their new teacher asker were Rahne was.

'New foster parents.' Replied Jamie.

The teacher nodded.

At recess the other children came to Laura and Jamie and told them that they did not blame them for the attack of that mean robot.

It warmed their hearts. Another surprise was little Sally Blevins she stuck to the both of them at recess. The little girl was scared. Both Jamie and Laura tried to encourage her to make other friends.

But the little girl was stubborn and rather was with either Laura or Jamie.

….

Rahne sat behind her daddy on his bike. She was tired the flight had been long and she had been so hyped that she couldn't get to sleep.

When the bike stopped she looked up and saw the institute.

'Daddy. Can't I stay with you?' she asked

The small girl was hugged by her daddy before he said.

'No lass you need to go to school your mum would kick my ass if I would get you a Dreadnock education.'

'So you are leaving me?' asked Rahne.

'No little lady. I be there when I am needed.'

'Thanks daddy.'

….

**Can I say I loved to write this story? Yes I can.**

**Please leave a review.**

**And flames are lame.**


End file.
